Porque?
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: porque me tuve que enamorar de ti? porque jamas te dije que te amaba? lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde Soy un asco en los Summary , denme una oportunidad T-T


Hola! Pues bueno, es la primera vez que hago un song-fin de Shingeki no Kyojin, el final es algo triste asique por favor, no me maten! Soy muy joven para morir…

**Parejas:** _Rivaille x Eren _/_ Eren x Mikasa_

**Canción: **_Doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimattan darou _de _DBSK!_

**Advertencia: **_Final triste_

**Clasificación: **_T _

**Aclaraciones: **_Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi propiedad, si fuera así habría mucho yaoi y Rivaille sería más alto _

**Pov Rivaille:**

¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?  
No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado  
Todavía pienso que estás aquí  
Pero ya has elegido un camino diferente.

¿Por qué no podía llamarte?  
Cada día y cada noche crecen sentimientos  
Y salen palabras  
Pero terminé entendiendo  
que no te volverían a alcanzar  
Desde ese día en que te conocí  
Sentí como que ya sabía cómo eras  
Nos unimos el uno con el otro suavemente  
Era natural para mí estar donde tú estabas  
Los dos creciendo juntos  
Pero tú ya has elegido un camino diferente.

Bueno… no sé por dónde comenzar, soy un miserable, tendría que haber detenido esta locura tuya, detener esta maldita boda, pero ese debería ya nunca podrá ser, sales con una enorme sonrisa en tus labios, una sonrisa que desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos he querido que sea solo para mí, pero ya no será así, ahora es para Mikasa Ackerman, con ella te estas casando, no conmigo, jamás pensé que dejarías de ser mi perro para ser el de ella, ¡son hermanos!, pero eso no fue impedimento para ninguno de los dos.

Cuando pronuncias esas dos palabras siento que mi mundo se viene abajo, ¿Cómo un maldito mocoso pudo poner mi mundo patas arriba?, es simple, te basto con una simple sonrisa, tendría que haberte detenido justo cuando me diste la oportunidad, tus ojos me pedían que te digiera esas palabras que de mi boca jamás salieron, soy un cobarde, no debería ser conocido como el soldado más fuerte, sino más bien como el más cobarde.

_Flash back_

Nos podemos reunir en el bosque?

Hoy a las 19:00, por favor no faltes

Ya sabes quién soy

_Me encontré con esa nota en los pies de mi cama, no era necesario que fuera un genio para saber de quién era, con solo ver la letra algo fea me bastaba para saber que era de él, al ver el reloj me di cuenta que solo quedaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, no iría pero tenía que decirle esas palabras que estaban atoradas en mi garganta._

_Salí corriendo, ignorando las preguntas que me lanzaba Hanji Zoe, al llegar lo encontré recostado contra un tronco, con los ojos cerrados y algo serio, nada propio de él, me aclare la garganta para que supiera que estaba ahí._

_-¿Qué quieres mocoso? –trato de mostrar mi mascara de frialdad, aunque me cueste._

_Abre los ojos sorprendido que haya venido, la verdad es que yo también lo estoy, no tendría de haber venido._

_-Pues… esto… -se rasca la nuca como un gesto nervioso._

_-No tengo todo el día –bufo algo cansado, es que acaso me llamo para no decir nada._

_-M-me casare con Mikasa –casi grita._

_En ese momento siento que el alma se me cae al suelo, abre los ojos sorprendido de haberlo dicho de ese modo._

_-¿acaso quieres que te felicite? –no puedo evitar poner mi mejor cara de frialdad, no debo mostrar mis sentimientos, no puedo permitir que veas mis ojos lastimados por la confesión._

_-N-no pero… quería saber que era lo que pensaba –me mira con esos enorme ojos de cachorro, se cuáles son las palabras que deseas que salgan de mi boca, pero simplemente no salen de mi boca, están atascadas en mi garganta, junto con las lágrimas en mis ojos._

_-si eso es lo que tú quieres, hazlo –me doy la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme y él no me detiene._

_Cuando me alejo no soy capaz de oír lo que me dices…._

_Fin flash back._

¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?  
No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado  
Todavía pienso que estás aquí  
Ahora no podemos volver.  
El significado especial que se queda unido a ese día  
Hoy estuviste de pie con una expresión de felicidad  
Estabas preciosa mientras rezabas a dios  
Pero yo no era el que estaba a tu lado  
Y tu imagen recibiendo bendiciones  
¿Cómo pude dejar ir eso?

¿Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?  
A como éramos antes  
no podemos volver más (he estado pensándolo detenidamente, pensándolo detenidamente).  
Por qué terminé enamorándome de ti?  
No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado  
Deberías haber estado siempre a mi lado (sin cambiar nunca).  
Pero de todas formas, incluso si estoy en cualquier parte cerca de ti  
Rezaré para que  
seas feliz toda la eternidad  
No importa qué tan solo me haga eso (no importa qué tan solo).

Sales de la iglesia del brazo de Mikasa, ambos sonríen aunque tu un poco tenso, me miras y no puedo sonreír, ella lo único que hace es reír feliz, porque es ella tu pareja, tu compañera, tu mujer, mientras que yo solo seré solo el recuerdo de un viejo amor no correspondido, todos los miran con unas enormes sonrisas salvo Hanji, ella está a mi lado, sonriéndome con nostalgia, ella sabía de mis sentimientos y por lo tanto está sufriendo conmigo, a mi lado, me da un codazo, mirándome con los ojos tristes.

-Sonríe por él –me susurra con los ojos melancólicos, ella tiene razón, se supone que es el día más feliz de su vida, aunque no del mío.

A duras penas fuerzo una sonrisa en mis labios, sabe que mi sonrisa es falsa, pero me la devuelve con melancolía, ¿Por qué?, si es su día, la maldita de su esposa le habla y deja de mirarme, le sonríe con cariño y salen de la iglesia, para ir a la gran fiesta de los novios, pero yo no voy, mi nivel de masoquista tiene un límite, un límite que ya está más que superado.

**Pov Eren:**

Veo como se aleja de mi vida, fui un cobarde por no decirle mis sentimientos pero ya es tarde, ya me case con Mikasa, ojala ese día no te hubieses marchado sin haberme escuchado.

_Flash back (Lo que Rivaille no escucho)_

_Cuando comienza a caminar, tras decirme esas palabras que me lastimaron no puedo contener las lágrimas y las palabras que le quería decir._

_-Dime que no me case y lo hare, dime que me amas como yo a ti y estaré contigo para siempre…._

_**No me maten!**_

_**Y que tal? Review o sensuales patadas levis?**_

_**Quería hacer algo triste, tal vez haga otro con un final feliz**_

_**Sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado aunque haya sido triste y con un final que muchas querrán matarme.**_

_**Sayo!...**_


End file.
